Taken: An Auslly Oneshot
by KaitlynLovesYou
Summary: Austin ruins things with Ally when he begs her to go on a double date with him Cassidy. Now she has been kidnapped. How does our favorite singer cope with the loss of his favorite song writer? - I do not own Austin and Ally!3


It was two hours ago I asked Ally to meet me at the Sonic Boom. She had agreed almost immediately. We both felt bad about the stupid fight we had last night. We were on a double date, her with Elliot, me with Cassidy. I couldn't help but get jealous and sabotage her night, even if it was my plan for her to come. I was just way to nervous to be alone with Cassidy. Geez, she is already an hour late. She makes it really difficult to apologize to her. I decide to pass the time by playing one of her private songs from her songbook. She doesn't know it, but I read it every chance I get. These are her best songs, if she would only show it to the world.

In the middle of the song I realize her song book is right in front of me. She doesn't go anywhere without it, does this mean she is here already? I run around looking in every hiding spot there is, Dez and I have found them all. It wasn't until I was heading back up the stairs that I saw the necklace I got her for her birthday a few weeks ago. Even when I accidently "accidently" poured my entire bowl of ice cream on her (it was meant for Elliot) she wore it. She would rub it between her fingers to calm herself down. She always had a faraway look in her eyes when she held it. I immediately knew something was wrong. I called Trish and Dez. They could barely pick up my panicked voice. "Ally kidnapped… Necklace broken... Sonic boom…" They were there in minutes. It wasn't until about one in the morning, about half an hour after Trish and Dez got to Sonic Boom that I received the call. "Austin, Austin stay away. He wants to hurt you. Don't come. Please, stay away." I interrupted her, "Ally I'm going to rescue you, stay strong Ally." After her scream the call ended. I knew right then we had to solve this without police. Ally's life was on the line, and I'm not taking any chances. Trish and Dez agree.

We knew we had to work fast, so we went to her house. Her mom was still in Africa, and her dad was at a music convention. I took my whistle necklace off and used the key around it to open her front door. This came unnoticed to Trish and Dez, who I noticed growing closer and closer together. I just coughed as I walked it and we got to work. I went straight to her room. It was hell not seeing her laid across her bed, or hunched over her computer getting ahead of her homework. I can't even count the nights her parents were away and I lay on her bed, just watching her so she wouldn't be alone. I nearly broke down right there. Trish noticed, "Don't worry, we'll get her back." We started rummaging through her things but it was a memory that brought us to what we needed.

_ "Ugh." I watched her expression change sour as she went through her emails. I hated that look on her. "What's wrong Alls?" She sighed and shut the computer down. It wasn't until she curled up next to me that she answered. "Some idiot keeps messaging me." I tried to pursue it but she left it at that. I just lay there holding the brunette that I loved so much. I'm not in love with her, no. We are just best friends. Best friends who cuddle at nights so she knows she will never be alone. _

I walk straight to her computer, but her email is locked. Dez, being the incredible genius he is, decides the password is "DezIsAwesome". I just laughed as I pulled the computer away. I've always known her password. She never hid it from me, I think this is why. She had a feeling something would happen. I slowly typed the password: StealYourHeart. It was the song I wrote for her, and only her. They watched me peculiarly, but we were all knocked back with the video of Ally beaten and bruised. She was tied to a chair and she was crying. She whispered only one word over and over. My name. It was enough, because I knew the room very well. It belonged to him. He beat her when they were dating, and I kicked his ass for it. I was out the door before Trish and Dez could even place that I left.

When we made it to Dallas' house they could see how far gone I was; hell I could tell. Dallas better hope my angel isn't badly injured or he will pay. I busted through his door and went straight to Ally. She was unconscious, and in her hands she was clutching my favorite guitar pick. I thought I lost is after I royally screwed things up with Ally at our double date. That was my undoing. I pounced on Dallas before he saw it coming. I could faintly here Trish and Dez trying to wake her up after they untied her. By then Dallas himself was unconscious, but I had no intentions of stopping until she woke up.

A few moments later she softly whispered "Austin…" Her voice was horse, but I ran to her nonetheless. I held her in my arms as I cradled her back and forth. She held on tight, but I could tell she was in pain. I picked her up and carried her back home; I would deal with Dallas later.

Trish helped Ally shower and change while I made her something to eat. I brought Ally a grilled cheese and some water. It was pretty much the only thing I could make. Before I went into her room Trish and Dez came to me. "We're going to go home, take good care of her." Trish nodded her head to me as she walked down the stairs.

"Austin..?" Her voice was still cracked and the sight of all of the bruises and scrapes nearly killed me. I set the food on her bed and helped her sit up. She only ate a little bit of the food, but its what I expected. "Is my cooking still that bad?" She nearly chokes on her water as she looks up to me. She smiled a small smile before she crumpled right in front of my eyes. I pulled her close and let her cry. I knew how hard this had to be for her. I wasn't taken, but the love of my life was and that's enough to cause me to cry with her. She looks up to me with red eyes and tears stained cheeks. "Beautiful…" I was all I could bring myself to say before I softly kissed her lips.

It's been a week since and most of Ally's bruises are healed. I've barely left her side, and I have stayed at her house ever since, even when her dad got home. We hadn't talked about the kiss, but that was going to change tonight. I walked up to the practice room in sonic boom and see Ally and Trish painting their nails. I just chuckled when Trish noticed me and jumped up. "Oh crap, I'm going to be late to my date with Dez!" I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing that. I went to Ally and picked up where Trish left off. She looked surprised when I started to paint her toe nails, but I knew how badly bruised her ribs were. To be fair, I would do anything for her, even if she wasn't injured.

"So Ally," I sounded much more nervous than I could of imagined. "Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?"She looked at me, completely flabbergasted, before responding shyly. "Is THE Austin Monica Moon asking me on a date?" I smiled at her. I could play along with this. "That depends if international song writer Ally I Don't Know Your Middle Name Dawson says yes." She smiled and threw her arms around my neck. I snaked my arms around her waist as she whispered "I love you Austin." I squeezed her a little tighter, extremely careful of her injuries. "I love you too Ally."


End file.
